


Born To Be Yours

by Chasyn



Series: The Last Shuffle [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Born To Be Yours By Imagine Dragons."I was born to be yours."  He says softly.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: The Last Shuffle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Born To Be Yours

He never knew love until he met them. He never knew anyone really until them. He didn't talk about his childhood, not really. A word here and there, if they asked him directly. But even then, that's all it ever was. A word or two and he would either change the subject or shut down completely. They stopped asking.

He returns from his guard duty shift. The moon still hangs high in the sky and night isn't near its end. And he smiles as he sees them. Side by side, curled into each other’s space, they were sleeping. They are barely touching, hardly a breath of space between their bodies. And he wishes for a moment that they were farther apart, so he could snuggle down in between them. But he also doesn't want to wake them.

He smiles as he leans over both, placing a kiss first on Finan’s cheek and then moving to Uhtred. "I was born to be yours." He says softly. And he feels at home, finally, for the first time in his life. He feels whole.


End file.
